Sequencing methods are known. See for example Shendure et al., Accurate multiplex polony sequencing of an evolved bacterial genome, Science, vol. 309, p. 1728-32. 2005; Drmanac et al., Human genome sequencing using unchained base reads on self-assembling DNA nanoarrays, Science, vol. 327, p. 78-81. 2009; McKernan et al., Sequence and structural variation in a human genome uncovered by short-read, massively parallel ligation sequencing using two-base encoding, Genome Res., vol. 19, p. 1527-41. 2009; Rodrigue et al., Unlocking short read sequencing for metagenomics, PLoS One, vol. 28, e11840. 2010; Rothberg et al., An integrated semiconductor device enabling non-optical genome sequencing, Nature, vol. 475, p. 348-352. 2011; Margulies et al., Genome sequencing in microfabricated high-density picoliter reactors, Nature, vol. 437, p. 376-380. 2005; Rasko et al. Origins of the E. coli strain causing an outbreak of hemolytic-uremic syndrome in Germany, N. Engl. J. Med., Epub. 2011; Hutter et al., Labeled nucleoside triphosphates with reversibly terminating aminoalkoxyl groups, Nucleos. Nucleot. Nucl., vol. 92, p. 879-895. 2010; Seo et al., Four-color DNA sequencing by synthesis on a chip using photocleavable fluorescent nucleotides, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA., Vol. 102, P. 5926-5931 (2005); Olejnik et al.; Photocleavable biotin derivatives: a versatile approach for the isolation of biomolecules, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., vol. 92, p. 7590-7594. 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,34; US 2009/0062129 and US 2009/0191553.